At All Ends
by bishouji15
Summary: When you have a the ability to see the future is it a curse or a gift? To Naruto it isn't the typical futures you want to see. No. He sees deaths and not when or where they take place only the persons name. What will happen when Sasuke gets involve?
1. Chapter 1

**At All Ends **

**   
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Yo!**

**Its Bitty Bitty-san here once more! Hehe I kinda got stomped on my other story because this one seemed a whole lot better in my head then that other one. And I wanted to see which one you all preferred I update more. I will update both but one will update faster then the other.****Depends one which one gets more reviews haha**

**Ok so this is the first chapter and I think its rather good and I've got a lot going on for my future chapters so yea haha. **

**Anyways This story is rated ****M**** for future scenes as well as profanity. Oh and of course this is BoyxBoy. Duhhhhh xD**

**Ok that's all I'll say for now. Cha**

**Enjoy:**

Chapter 1: Its begun

The blond male sat at the back table with his well known friend; watching him as he played with a dime, spinning it along the table top "What is it we need to talk about?" The brunette asked before watching as his dime stop spinning and fell flat against the table top with a small 'clank.' His attention then turned to his blond friend who was studying his scar across the bridge of his nose. So the male still thought it was his fault Iruka had that scar huh? With a sigh the blond spoke up, looking into Iruka's eyes now.

"I need to know if you'll help me out...with something..." He said and then looked away, watching as the club began to fill more, bodies dancing all to close on the dance floor and, as he looked back to his friend, the brunette leaned back ready to take in any information or give any help the blond needed.

"Arashi, you know I'll always help you. Not only because I owe you my life but because I'm your good friend." Iruka said with a small smile. Now all he was doing was waiting on what his friend needed. Hopefully it wasn't going to be a bad out-come. So far the blond seemed calm but he still had an uneasy look in his eyes. "I...I have a son...Iruka...and I found out just recently..."

"A Son?! My god, Arashi! " The brunette said happily, congratulating him in other words. However, his blond friend didn't seem as thrilled as he expected him to be. Oh god. Something bad was going to happen and this is why he was telling Iruka about his son. '_No I won't think that!_' Iruka yelled inwardly but none the less kept calm and let his friend continue.

"He's in a foster home...so please...take care of him if something happens to me..." The blue-eyed male began but took a pause to inhaled deeply "Today I'm going to get him.." He finished before he began to stand.

"Please Iruka promise me if anything ever happens its you that's will take him." He said giving the scarred male a leveled stare and all Iruka could do was nod. God he had a dream didn't he? Iruka was pulled from his seat and into a hug, "Thank you." The blond whispered before he let go and headed off but Iruka stopped him, grabbing his elbow.

"Arashi...you had another dream, didn't you?...Someone is going to die...aren't they...?" He said unsure, all though he sound questioning it was more of a say so. He didn't want to know the answer but he needed to know. The blond male nodded "Y-Yes.." He breathed out and then turned away not wishing to keep eye contact.

"Its not you. Please don't say its you, Arashi! You...You said you never see the person face in your dreams so its not you right!?" Iruka asked out in a low voice but loud enough for his friend to hear over the clubs music. Arashi looked back to him, his eye serious–a deadly type of serious. "It is me Iruka...I just don't know when...this time I saw my face...but not the time of event." He said calmly but it was as his stare; so deadly calm. Iruka frowned heavily but before he could say more the blond pulled his elbow away and began to walk off. Now that he got Iruka's word he could safely take his son home.

Iruka watched as his friend left and his fist clenched,'_God this couldn't be...god please don't let it be._' Iruka turned as he lost sight of his blond friend once the male disappeared out the exit of the club. What was he doing!? He should be his friends side maybe then he could prevent anything that should happen! The man had son now and Iruka had nothing! If anyone was to die it should be him! With a turn of his heal the brunette toke off for the exit of the club. A sinking feeling in his gut but before he could make it out side he heard gun shots ring out. Three of them.

"No!" He screamed and pushed the side exit open before he ran into the alley. Only then did he see his blond friend whom he was talking to just moments ago, leaning against the wall to support himself. His hand was held to his stomach as blood began to spill. Iruka rushed to him quickly, tears rushing down his tan cheeks. "Please, no Arashi no!" He pleaded before calling for help but already heard the wail of sirens in the distant. With a mental sigh of relief, Iruka figured someone already called the cops from the loud gun shots that rang out. But where was the shooter? He held his friend up as the male went weak at the knees. Despite the fact the blond was dying he was smiling, his eyes began to haze as he looked into his friend brown ones.

"T-Thank...You..." He muttered before spitting up blood. Iruka shook his head "N-No good byes! your going to li-" He began to yell but it was cut off as he began to sob. He was lying to himself and his friend. The male was shot twice in the gut and once far to close to his heart.

It was going to be to late! The ambulance will be to damn late! "Arashi! Please hold on..." The brunette cried out as he felt his friends pulse, it was light now. Iruka laid the other male on the floor and pressed his hand to one of the wounds to apply pressure, though it didn't seem to work out well.

As he looked around for any clues on where the shooter had ran or why he was even shot in the first place. he found he had no luck in finding anything. Maybe it was an attempt robbery? And Arashi didn't give anything so the man shot him and ran? Damn he should of left the club with him!

Iruka shook his head and as he looked back to this blond friend he began to cry full force. He was right the ambulance and cops were to late. "No...No..No!" He ranted on as the lights from the cop cars flashed behind him. Why did they have to be so late?!

"Arashi...I promise you I'll take great care of your son and tell him how great of father you would have been and the best man you were." He whispered as he gripped on to his now dead friends hand, ignoring all the cops and paramedics that asked him question or tried to treat the blonds now limp, but still bleeding body.

As the he heard the paramedics clarify that the male was in fact dead, Iruka slowly let go of his blond friends' hand and stood before turning and walking away–once more ignoring the cops that questioned him. He needed to get away and sleep everything away until he was ready to tell everyone else what had happen and prepare for the funeral. Then he would set out to find his best friends son. And take care of him just as he promised. And he would look for the person that pulled the trigger but revenge was out of the question. Arashi wouldn't want it.

As he stumbled out of the alley way and to his car the tears ceased to stop and he couldn't get over the fact his best friend was dead! When just a few minutes ago they were talking...

He knew for the rest of his life he would never ever forget this night and how he regretted not leaving with his friend from the club.

------------------------

**:5 years later:**

------------------------

The seventeen year old blond known as Naruto laid in his hospital bed, watching the television, even though nothing interesting at all was on. As a doctor, a nurse, and his foster father walked into his room his blue eyes averted from the television to the group. "Yo." He said in a small voice and the brunette male that was his 'father' smiled.

"So how do you feel?" He asked walking to his sons bed side and grabbing his hands. God the boy resembled his father so much. Once again Iruka would never get over that.

The blond teen shook his head and with a whistle and he looked back to the television. "I'm fine. Not the first time I was hospitalized because I blacked out or had a seizure." He informed and Iruka sighed at this but said nothing, only glanced to the doctor who cleared his throat.

"As you slept you called to someone wishing they wouldn't go near the water...Does the name Myuu seem familiar?" The doctor announced as he looked over his chart in his hand before glancing at the teen who closed his eyes and sighed "I was having a dream again..." He muttered and Iruka flinched. Naruto was just like his father. He was beginning out like he had–with the black outs and mini seizures and now he was dreaming of events that couldn't be helped.

But unlike Arashi, Naruto didn't see the persons face but saw their name instead. And he couldn't say the day that person would die or where for that fact they would get hurt or die. Though sometimes he would have good dreams, just sometimes.

"No." He said dryly and the group of three frowned. As the doctor whispered to the nurse she nodded and left the room swiftly. Iruka rubbed the back of his head. He didn't want Naruto to suffer like his father had with the burdens of other peoples deaths. He told the doctor this and the doctor had told him there was a place for teens and kids with such 'problems.'

But Iruka felt like he would be betraying his dead best friend for sending his son off to some 'home' because it was good for him. But in reality Naruto would only feel abandoned and betrayed. So for now all Iruka could say to the doctor was 'I'll think about it.'

He would have to talk to Naruto and see if this was what the boy truly wanted.

As the teen rolled over in his bed and pulled the blankets over his head, it gave the two remaining people a heads' up to leave already. "Naruto..." Iruka began as he stood off the chair that sat by the boys bedside, "You can be released now you know..." He informed and Naruto nodded his back to the them and the blanket covering his whole body now so that he was cocooned inside of the white sheets.

"But why? I'm only going to black out and end up here again. I might as well live here. They love me anyway." His muffled reply came, though the doctor and Iruka could understand each word.

Iruka and the doctor shared a look before Iruka sighed and began for the door and the doctor followed after him. As the door closed the doctor grabbed his upper arm gently. "He cant stay here if he's well again." He informed and the brunette nodded. He knew there were more serious injured people out there that can us this room and be treated.

"Just give him a minute. He wouldn't want to sleep anyway. He was just thinking about his last dream." The male with the scar said giving the doctor a small smile and with that Iruka leaned against the wall beside his sons hospital room and watched as the doctor went off to another room to treat that person.

Not even five minutes passed and the blond emerged from his room fully dressed and sighing. "Lets go" He said with out a second glance back at the male. Iruka followed his 'son' out of the hospital and began to wonder just what he could do for him. "Naruto..." He began and Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked around for their car–completely ignoring the other male.

"So I was thinking I should get a job soon!" Naruto said happily a moment later, changing his mood and the subject that was never even brought up yet. Iruka gave a smile as they came to the car and he watched Naruto slip into the passengers side before he got into the drivers side. "Yeah. But you don't have to 'Ruto" He informed the blond teen. "You're in no rus-"

"I know that but I can't have you supporting me all the time when I black out or even to feed me..." Naruto blurted out, cutting his father off and glancing down at this hands which where fisted on his lap. "I'm sorry Iruka but I've watched you suffer to bring me up and raise me and your not even my real father...I love you for everything you've done. But really its time I help you out instead of making messes out of everything." He said giving the driving male a smile and Iruka only gave a disapproving glance but nodded anyway.

"I'm not your real father. No. But I treat you as my son and always will and you treat me as your father and this will never change." He said giving Naruto a smile that they both shared before going back to focusing on the road ahead and Naruto glanced out the window with a sigh.

As they came to the house Naruto practically jumped out of the car and ran for the door, unlocking it and heading inside. Iruka raised his eyebrow to the quick action the teen made but thought nothing of it. As he closed the door behind him he heard Naruto in the kitchen talking on the phone. Oh so he heard the phone ring huh?

'Good ears...' He thought dully to himself or maybe he sensed it? Sometimes he never really knew what other things Naruto was capable of. Maybe he surpassed his father in the dream thing. Maybe he had other things too. Not just seeing the untold future. As Naruto hung up Iruka came into the kitchen and before he could open his mouth to speak Naruto smiled brightly.

"That was the hospital telling me I forgot my bed hat. But I said just keep it there for me when I return." He said and as he finished the sentence his smiled faded and he walked past his father and into the living room.

Iruka sighed again just staring at where the blond teen was standing a moment ago. The boy was getting depressed. He wasn't as cheerful as he use to be. And now that he graduated from high-school he had nothing to do but sleep and play video games or watch television. And Naruto didn't like any of them much, Iruka already knew that.

As he turned and headed for the living room he sat down beside the blue eyed boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "I need to ask you something..." He said softly and Naruto bit his bottom lip and turned to his foster father, "Yeah?" He questioned and Iruka inhaled. "The doctors told me that there is a place you can go for your pro-"

"My problems Iruka?" The teen snapped and stood up "You know they aren't problems damn it! It's a gift or a curse and in my case I say curse. But you said my father dealt with it and I'm sure I can to. I heard you talking to the doctors' And no, I'm not going to some home!" He hissed out and then stormed off, pissed that Iruka would even consider talking to him about it! The nerve of him!

Iruka frowned heavily and shook his head. Well then Naruto would have to suffer just as his father did. But Iruka could only prey that nothing bad would happen to Naruto like what had happen to Arashi.

Just as Iruka went to turn the television on, Naruto's bedroom door swung open and sound of feet came patting down the hall and moment later he was glaring at Iruka "I cant believe you actually considered such a thing!" He hollered and Iruka held his hand up. "I know Naruto. I know!" He yelled back to show just who was the adult and who wasn't.

Naruto took a deep inhaled showing that he was trying to calm down before he continued. "You said my father tried for help and nothing worked so why would you try to put me though the same thing!? If you know nothing will work, why try!?" He asked loudly but no longer hollering at the older man.

Iruka ran his hands over his face and shook his head, "Naruto I just don't want you living with all these peoples deaths on your hands. Things you see happen but cant stop them..." He trailed off softly and sat back down on the couch not really remembering when he stood. Naruto looked away and shook his head.

"This is my life and my burden to carry and I'll do as I please and deal as I please. I appreciate the help you seek for me but don't ever again. Got it?" He snapped and Iruka growled lowly with frustration .Yep. He was just like his father.

As Iruka nodded Naruto sighed "I'm sorry for snapping but Iruka you're all I have and for you to do that.. I felt betrayed even though you didn't go through with the action..." He muttered now and Iruka nodded "I'm sorry Naruto...I'm sorry." He whispered and then they sat there in silence for a moment before the house phone rang and they shared a look.

"It could be a job I applied for last week." Naruto informed with a shrug before glancing at the clock. It was after all only eleven o'clock in the morning, Friday too. "Why don't you attend college?" Iruka asked as he watched Naruto head off for the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The blond answered and Iruka sighed. Ignored again. As he stood and turned the television on, he waited for Naruto to come back from the kitchen and off the phone. And as a few minute went by Naruto came around the corner and smiled.

"It wasn't anyone important, a bill collection that I had to argue with." He said with a grin and Iruka chuckled softly but didn't bother to ask about college again. He knew Naruto heard him.

"If I hated school..Why would I attend college?" He asked as if he read the older mans mind as he sat down by his 'father' and stretched. The brunette nodded "Right...You told me that already I forgot." He said giving a smile before resting back against the couch. Naruto yawned but then stood once more.

"I'm going to go out." He informed and Iruka nodded "Please be careful will you?" He basically warned the blond teen who only waved a hand and headed for the front door. After a second Iruka was alone in the house, watching tv and preying Naruto wouldn't have an episode out there alone.

XxXxX

Sasuke growled as he placed the camera down. "Damn it what will it take to get a good not shit camera?" He snapped and the grey haired male only looked lazily at him not bothering to say a word. Sasuke smacked his forehead and sighed. "You're useless you know that?" He snapped once more and the masked man only chuckled lowly before he pulled his book out and began to read.

"Only as useless as you wish me to be." He muttered and a Sasuke gave a fake gasp, "It speaks!" He joked dully and then threw the broken camera at his guardian who dodge it and watched as it landed against the wall and then hit the floor with a hard 'clunk.'

"Hn..." They both began and then looked at each other.

"For a crappy camera it didn't break." The grey-haired male said and Sasuke shrugged before running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do? I got plenty of girls that want to model for me but none that fit it at all plus I was thinking we need more males. Besides myself." He murmured and Kakashi shrugged before reading again "Ask your manager." He sighed out and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Useless. Completely useless." He muttered before walking away and back out into the studio where all the photos and roles where taking place. It was a pretty busy place to be and even though he hated it, it offered a lot of money.

As he passed by his manager she only waved to him knowing he was going out to look for more models of his liking. And she knew it would be a guy he'd bring back, after all they needed more males. And also Sasuke wasn't one that was into girls. Almost everyone knew that.

Sasuke didn't even looked back as Kakashi called him. What ever the male needed to say he could say when he got back. And the fact the that his guardian didn't chase after him only means it wasn't that important.

As he made his way down the side way and away from the modeling industry he watched as people walked by without knowing who he was. He had just recently came to the America's-- Florida to be precise; a far ways from Japan. So no one knew he was a teen model from japan. Thank god. Yes he did get looks from girls but it was like only natural to get fan girls when you looked like him.

With a sigh he realized soon he'd be well known again and then what? Move again? Most likely back to Japan. He wasn't really staying in America they--himself, his guardian and manager-- were only looking for more models and where else to look then America?

As he turned the corner his glance was downcast and as he lifted his eyes they met blue ones and the boy easily sidestepped him and saved them from colliding due to Sasukes' lack of paying attention. As he glanced over his shoulder and kept walking the blond-blue eyed male made no movement to look over his own shoulder he just kept on walking. He was about Sauske age, maybe a year younger. But my god those eyes where picture perfect. The boy was the key! Sasuke made a quick U turn and pushed passed the few people on the side walk just to make it to the boy

"Hey." He said cooly as if he knew the teen all his life or something. The blond only glanced at him with a kink in his eyebrow. "Um. Hi?" He said dumbfound an Sasuke could only smirk at this. Then he saw the scars along the boys cheeks, three on each side. His eye twitch but he then shook his head. They weren't important, one can still be a model with scars they looked so natural anyway.

He inhaled and shoved his hands into his pockets as he now walked beside the boy "I just noticed well...this might sound weird but your got a good face on you." The raven said and the blond began to laugh, "Sprry. I'm not gay." Was the boys reply and began to walk a bit faster and Sasuke only caught up with him. "I'm not trying to be gay or hit on you..." He informed before he stopped, "Look im a part of a modeling company...and we're short on males I just thought maybe you can try out." He shrugged as he finished his offer and this got the blond teen to stop.

But then his shook his head; his golden locks swishing from the movement. "My face is no good for modeling" He said in a low voice and Sauske sighed before walking to catch up with him. "Your scars can be covered up with makeup." He announced and the scarred boy glanced at him before his stare turned into a glare ,"I'm not going to fake who I am for a pretty boy like you and other fancy people. So thanks but no thanks." He spat and then began to walk again, crossing the street hoping to leave the raven male behind but the male was hot on his heals.

"Listen, please!" Sasuke said grabbing he boys shoulder and turning him "At least take this card..please I'm telling you its not that bad and it pays great." He said handing the blond a card who pulled his shoulder from the raven's hold. "Don't touch me, bastard." He hissed before snatching the card none the less. "I'll think about it." He said over his should and shoved the card in his pocket. Sasuke watched but then cursed under his breath. He would forget it was there!

"Yo!" He called after the blond again and heard the boy sigh with annoyance but he didn't care. He was going to be damned if the blond turned him down. No one turned a Uchiha down on anything. And plus they needed more models and the boy was a looker– despite his scars. And then it hit him .The blond just called him a bastard. His upper lip twitched but he shook it off. Now wasn't the time to make a smart remark back. He was going to lower this boy into being a model some how. As the blond stopped walking and turned to Sasuke he crossed his arms ,"What?" The blond asked as they now stood only a few feet away from each other.

Just as Sasuke went to open his mouth to speak his name was called and as he looked over his shoulder he saw Kakashi and his manager coming his way. With a curse he looked back to Naruto, "Don't just shove it away. The card I mean." He said pointing to the blue-eyes teens pocket. The boy glanced down before looking back to Sasuke then the two people that had been coming toward them.

As his eyes landed on the women he began to get light head but fought it back. Not out here he wouldn't black out. As she spoke his hand twitched but the moment the raven-haired male known as Sasuke looked to him Naruto looked to all three and with one question everything changed.

"What's her name?" He asked pointing to the women which seemed to shock both the raven boy the lazy looking man and the women all at once.

"She my manager..." Sasuke began a bit unsure and then Naruto scoffed, "I didn't ask who she was I asked what her name was!" He snapped bitterly, not really meaning to. Sasuke crossed his arms and then sighed. "Myuu." He answered and with that, Naruto felt his knees weaken. He deftly grabbed onto something and found himself leaning against the male whom answered him.

As they made contact, images of a gruesome death played out and Sasuke was a part of it. His past damn it! Naruto was seeing the males past, or a bad dream. Or so he hoped. He pulled away violently and fell on his ass and the last thing he saw was all three of them rushing to him and how he moved away as fast as he could but everything to him went into slow motion. "Don't touch me!" Was the last thing he yelled before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**At All Ends**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Bitty Bitty-san here with chp 2 yay!**

**Thanks for the views again guys!! I love it, it really helps me hehe**

**Ok so I forgot to thank my lyansi for being my beta in my last chapie haha**

**So thanks to my friend lyansi! Love ya**

**Aha I really don't have anything to ramble on about so enjoy:  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:Why me?

As Naruto came around he realized this time it wasn't his hospital bed, but another bed, he woken up in. A big one, by the feel of it. As he blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision, he saw someone pale with black hair standing beside the bed. And as he went to sit up someone's hand was pressed against his chest and he was pushed back down into the laying position.

"Slow down. And don't sit up so fast!" A voice he swore he knew ordering him around. When his vision returned fully he glanced around the room and to the male that was standing beside him. Yep he knew him alright. Trying not to make eye contact with the other boy, Naruto looked away and tried to remember from where he saw the other, he inhaled sharply but said nothing. Sasuke also took in a breath as he studied the laying boy. "You were out for three hours and crying in your dream...my manager's name..." The raven said and in his voice one would know how uneasy he felt about Naruto.

"Where am I?" The blond teenager asked his voice barely above a whisper just like it always was when he woke up from fainting. As the bed shifted Naruto glanced toward the other teen to see he had sat at the foot of the bed. And then, he realized he was gone for more then four hours. God Iruka must be worried sick! With that thought in mind. Naruto threw the covers off of him and jumped from the bed dashing out of the room before Sasuke could even tell him to stop or grab him. God Sasuke never seen someone run so fast in his life. As he ran after the boy he found him in the other room on the phone and already speaking to someone.

'Whoa, ok...how did he know there was a phone in this room?' He thought to himself oddly. Kakashi didn't even know there was a phone in this room and it was his room! As the blond hung up the phone he turned toward Sasuke and gave a faint smile. "I'm sorry to have worried you all, and just now I'm sorry I ran into a room I do not own but I had to call my father and tell him I was fine." He said a bit more cheer in his voice now. Sasuke nodded and said nothing more, watching the boy.

Naruto sighed and glanced away for a moment before glancing back the male not really trying to notice it. The boy looked a lot like a girl. No wonder he was a model. But knew anything the boy didn't want to be. He was just picked up one day and now he's in for the money. 'Just like life' Naruto thought with a sad sigh. You never asked to be brought into this world but once you are you have to live it until your end. As they stood there staring at each other Naruto couldn't get the images out of his head. The male was so young then. Why did he have to witness such a death?

With a clearing of his throat the blond spoke up "If you want...I can model– I mean I need the money because I don't want my foster father to fend for me anymore when I'm capable to do that myself." He stated and Sasuke's eyes went widen slightly before he nodded. "Great– I'm glad you want to. Its not that bad really..." He informed the azure eyed teen who also nodded.

"But..." Naruto began before walking pass Sasuke and into the other room he was just in. He sat on the bed he looked into Sasuke's eyes again, "But I don't want anyone to touch me for a long period of time..." He said and glanced away. He wasn't doing the modeling for just the money. If modeling meant he could watch Myuu maybe, just maybe unlike his father, he could actually save someone.

"Why not? I mean they might have to help you pose and stuff. And when then do the makeup and your hair and when the measure your waist and other things for the outfits." Sasuke pointed out as he rambled on. Naruto frowned, "I know that much but just no one can touch me for to long I'm not sure what might happen." He said so low it sounded like he was whispering.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow with slight confusion, "You mean like when you grabbed me earlier and then passed out?" He asked oddly and Naruto shook his head. "I have black outs a lot...but..." He sighed before laying back on the bed "You wouldn't understand; let alone believe me." He muttered, waving the subject off and Sasuke crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed.

"Try me." He bit out sourly and Naruto rolled over to look at him "I have dreams about peoples deaths. And now I found out I see peoples past by coming into contact with them to long." He blurted out bluntly, not caring whether or not the boy believed him or not. Sasuke studied the blond sitting on his bed and then frowned wondering if he was really telling the truth. But by the way he reacted when Sasuke said his managers name–Sasuke's' eyes widen and he gasped faintly. "Myuu...is she...?" He began not really wanting to finish the sentence. When Naruto made no movement to nod or even open his mouth to talk and only sighed instead, Sasuke's' blood ran cold.

"H-how? When? Where?" He began questioning and the blond teen shot him a glare. "Shut up, don't ask me question you asshole. I'm not a fortune teller I just see blurs of the area and the persons dark figure and then their name above their head! I don't see who, when, or actually where..." He spat and then groaned, "Why me?" He muttered as he pulled a pillow that was pulled his against his chest and buried his face into it.

Sasuke's eyebrows frowned and then he realized the boy had it hard. Really hard. He saw only the name, basically– and he couldn't stop it. He didn't see who it was or who was committing the crime. But now he met Myuu, could he stop it? Or would that like mess up the balance of the universe like the movie Final Destination? Sasuke's eye twitched. Was he really that stupid? Thinking of fictional movie at a moment like this?

He brought his hand up and ran it though his ebony locks as he gave the blond teen a leveled stare and he remember he never got his age or name. 'Smart.' He thought dully before sighing. "How old are you?" He asked. Complete oblivious to the fact that asking such a question would make it seem he didn't believe the blond. And to this, the blond merely blinked at the question and a moment later he gave a annoyed sigh.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." He answered and Sasuke frowned. But he did believe him. Then it came around: He just offended the male by asking how old he was when he just opened up to him and told him a secret. "I-I didn't mean it like that–I do believe you but I never got your name and age..." He said trailing off toward the ending of his sentence.

The blue-eyed blond-haired teen only shifted on the bed before his hand came up and he rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling faintly. "Nice cover up" He muttered mainly to himself before he held his hand out "Naruto– Naruto Uzumaki, age 17." He answered after a moment as Sasuke glanced at his hand. Didn't he just say no one is to touch him for a long period of time? As he opened his mouth to speak Naruto shook his head, "I've shaken hands before Sasuke, just never really leaned on anyone before like I did you." He said as if he had read his mind. But that was only because the blond saw his confused expression as he glanced at his hand.

As he took Naruto's hand he frowned, "How do you know my name?" He asked as their hands parted from their hand shake. "Your manager said it, remember?" He pointed out and Sasuke thought back and then nodded. "Right...Um Naruto about my manager, what do we do?" He questioned before moving to sit by the blond. He was tired of standing and this was his room and his bed so he could do as he pleases and sitting down was something he pleased.

As the blond shrugged and looked toward him when he sat down, Sasuke felt something stir inside of him. He quickly glanced away. Their eyes connecting like that made Sasuke feel far to hot. "C-Can we save her?" He asked after a moment of silence. And when Naruto didn't say anything Sasuke sighed. "Have you gone mute or something, loser?" He snapped and Naruto frowned. Whoa. Complete change here. Sasuke's eyes seemed more angered and his tone dropped to low and deadly, not to mention annoyed.

As Naruto went to open his mouth to offend himself the raven held his hand up. "Know what never mind dumb ass I won't waste my time. I'll have to watch that no good women myself now. You aren't of any help" He hissed as he stood and Naruto frowned only deepened. Something was completely off here. The boy just went from so innocent and nice to a compete asshole! Naruto wasn't going to stand for this name calling either.

One more name call and he was going to- "You look so angry, did I piss you off loser?" The newly acting Sasuke taunted and Naruto growled and before he knew it he was off his bed and in front of the new cocky raven haired bastard. "I don't know what's wrong with you asshole, but quit it now!" He snapped angrily and the male before him only smirked and in a blink of an eye Naruto was back on his bed and had a very heated raven on top of him straddling his stomach.

As the shock washed over him Naruto placed his hands on the boy and pushed but Sasuke was stronger "Mm, feisty I like it." He growled seductively into the blonds ear and Naruto was really, really confused now. He…He had some sort of disorder! He just went from nice to jackass to...horny...?

Oh whoa yeah the boy on top of him was defiantly heated; horny– Naruto could feel his erection along his thigh now. "Get off me!" Naruto hollered and pushed again, this time harder but Sasuke only chuckled. "Mm you know you're a real looker." He whispered as he looked Naruto up and down and Naruto growled getting angrier by the second.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and as he looked to the boy again he looked completely pissed and then he was wrenched off by a grey haired male and held back. Naruto sat up and looked at the women then at the lazy grey haired male who held the bitching raven down on the ground telling him to calm down and come back to us.

The manager, of course, went to aid Naruto, "Are you ok?" She asked softly and Naruto exhaled slowly before nodding. "Yeah…but what is with that?" He asked pointing to the other teen who looked to be him again since he was sitting up and Kakashi and he were talking in whispers. The manager only shook her head before she too went to them and began to talk.

This time Kakashi came to the blond "I'm sorry about that... You're not hurt are you?" He asked looking over the blond teen that shook his head "Can you answer my question please...what the hell was that?" He snapped but in a low tone since he was still a bit rattled from it all.

"Sasuke– Sasuke had a bad past..." Kakashi started, "And because of it, well, he suffers from a bit of multiple personality disorder." The older male sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "And I'm not sure what was going on here, but I've never seen him heated like that. He only had two personalities all these years. The Sasuke we all know and then the Sasuke we all hate to know. His asshole self the self he became after..." The older male trailed off and glanced toward Sasuke after explaining enough as if not wanting to put Sasuke life out there but Naruto knew it already and now it all made a lot of sense. But now he had a new identity? Why? Was it because of Naruto himself?

"Is he gay or something?" Naruto blurted out as he watched the women known as Myuu and Sasuke head out of the room. Most likely to make him take pills or drink water or something. Kakashi shook his head "No. Not that I know of..." He announced and then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck now. "Well...I'll come back another time. I've told Sasuke I'll work as a model so call me when you need me to start. My house number is in the phone in other room– I used it to call my father. Sorry." He said as he stood and Kakashi grabbed his arm but Naruto quickly pulled away already breathing hard from the contact

"D-Don't touch me" He spat and Kakashi looked at his hand. He could of sworn he felt something go through him just now. A blast of energy maybe? Or something else.

"I'm sorry but I need to know just who you are." He said and Naruto looked away, "Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 17.." He answered and Kakashi only studied him. "Nice to know that but I mean– there something special about you isn't there?" He questioned and Naruto stiffened before inhaled deeply. "That's none of your business." He answered before he went to walk away again and this time Kakashi didn't grab him.

"It will have to be once you begin to work here. You'll be interacting with Sasuke and I'm his guardian." He said calmly and Naruto only kept walking. As he went down the stairs he couldn't figure out why he knew the lay out of the house so well. He glanced to the kitchen as he pasted it and saw Myuu and Sasuke drinking a glass of water.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he stood from his seat and Naruto shook his head, "I have to get back home..." He stated and Sasuke frowned "But," He began as he glanced to Myuu and then looked back to the blond "What about–"

"I know." Naruto said in a muttered "Just watch things...I need to think and get rest...it's been a long night." He said as he began for the front door and he was glad no one stopped him again. He had to trust Sasuke to watch his manager. But right now he needed to go home and think everything through. It had truly been a long day.

The hospital, the dreams, then meeting them, the black out and getting sexually assaulted. As he closed the door behind him and made his way home he lifted his sleeve and looked at his upper arm. Just as he thought– a burn mark. His brows frowned and he glanced back toward the house he just left to see the grey haired man watching him from the front door.

Something was up with that man. When he grabbed Naruto he felt a burning sensation go through his arm and now it hurt really and when he lifted his sleeve he was right. There was at least a first degree burn mark of that male's hand that had gripped him. And by the looks of it...the lazy male noticed something was up too.

Naruto stopped as he was half way down the street. He was so lost in thought he didn't even realized where he was going let alone where he was. As he looked around he frowned. Why did he know this place so well but never been in this area before? But his house was only a few blocks up. Maybe that was why? With a shrug he began to walk again. He was hungry and wanted to get home and talk to Iruka. He really, really needed answers. Mainly about his father.

xXx

He was happy to see he had finally came to the front door as he walked in and he spotted Iruka in the kitchen making ramen– as if he knew Naruto would be home any minute. "Iruka," He began and the brunette only nodded as he poured the pot of ramen into a bowl and handed it to him before going to the living room table.

"I know. A man called telling me you were on your way home and that you'll be working as a model soon." He said with a small smile like he didn't like that news. Naruto looked at the ramen bowl in his hand and sat down a moment later but didn't touch his food just yet. "I see peoples past, Iruka...when I touch them for to long or something." He admitted softly looking at his foster father who only looked completely shocked. "How do you know this? Who did you touch for a long time?" He asked now complete focus on his foster kid.

"I don't understand it...I only leaned on him but then before I came home he was on me again but I didn't see anything. Maybe…maybe I was too pre-occupied with the fact he was basically molesting me." He blurted out. And now Iruka looked completely confused and shocked now. "W-Who was molesting you?! Are you ok?!" He asked worriedly as he shot from his chair and began to check over the blond who swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine Iruka...It's been a long day...Let me eat and I'll explain everything." He muttered as he began to shove his face with noodles. Iruka only nodded as he sat down again, watching the blond teen eat.

Within only five minutes, his bowl of ramen was finished and he began to explain everything from the moment he had told Iruka he was going out for a walk. As he finished Iruka looked like he was confused as well and was in deep thought. With a sigh he shook his head.

"Naruto…maybe its best you stay way from them. If he gave you a reaction of seeing his past...and you made him find another personality...then its best you two don't see each other again." He said worriedly and Naruto shook his head, "I have to work and maybe I can save her...maybe…" He trailed off and Iruka pulled him into a hug.

"I know you mean well but Naruto, this might not be a good thing." He said rubbing his 'sons' back and then they both pulled away and Naruto spoke up first. "Why is it I don't see your past?" He asked looking over the older male and Iruka frowned before shrugging. "Maybe because I'm strong willed." He answered and Naruto narrowed his eyes, "No, I just think your better at locking it away then Sasuke was." The blond suggested and Iruka nodded.

"Maybe." He answered smoothly before he rolled Naruto's sleeve up and examined the burn mark of a hand. "You said when he grabbed you it felt tingly?" He asked softly and Naruto only nodded, "And he seemed to know as well. Something was weird..." He said in a low voice before he stood.

"I'm going to rest ok...? I'm exhausted." With that he began off to his room and Iruka only rubbed his face with both hand. He didn't understand this– Arashi was only able to see death in dreams. He didn't understand where all this new stuff was coming from. Was this Sasuke a good thing or a bad thing? Should he really let his friends' son go and stay in contact with these people?

Should he let them really try and save this woman? If so...it wasn't like Naruto could really find every person he dreams about and save them. It was impossible. With a sadden sigh he sat down on the couch. He was going to let things go for right now but he swore to god and his dead friend that if anything got to crazy he was going to make sure Naruto was pulled out. Defiantly.

But it still bugged him a whole lot that there was now a whole lot of new question that needed to be answered. And as he thought about it, he realized they knew nothing about Naruto's mother. Was she normal? Or was she the reason Naruto had other gifts other then his fathers? Was Naruto bound to suffer more then his father?

Iruka closed his eyes and whined– God he wished Arashi was still around. He couldn't do this alone! He didn't know anything and all this time he thought he had everything under control. And now he knew he could never be weak around Naruto because if he was and they touched for to long Naruto was bounded to see the one thing Iruka could never forget. His; Naruto's father's death. And he really didn't want Naruto to see how everything really was.

How long could he really keep Naruto safe? Now there was another thought in his head that will never go away. Iruka shifted on the couch before he lay down and stared at the ceiling for a long moment with one arm behind his head and the other along his stomach and before he knew it he had given into sleep that he was in desperate need of.


End file.
